Get It Right
by Ashley and Ali
Summary: Starts from day of Regionals  Season 2  on-   This story was previously on AlineaDenise's account but that was just it's temporary home   I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as Ashley and I enjoyed  and contiue to enjoy  writing it :
1. Voicemail

Kurt woke early that morning, stretching and letting out a small yawn. Today was the day of the 2011 Regionals Show Choir Competition and Kurt was, all in all, pretty excited. He looked around his new room with the creamy colored walls, then down to the comforter that lay atop him, deep maroon in color. He really liked his new house and he enjoyed having Carole and Finn around, his 'step family' as he called them. He slipped out of bed peacefully and made his way to the phone on his desk. Three new messages. One from Rachel. One from Mercedes. One from Finn. He sighed, it wasn't that he didn't appreciate that his friends had texted him, he just had hoped that one of the had been from Blaine.

He crept over to his vanity, not wanting to wake up Finn next door, seeing that it was 5:15 in the morning. He played the first message from Rachel after much hesitation, he and Rachel still weren't on great terms after the Spin The Bottle kiss between her and Blaine so he wasn't sure why she was calling. He sat down in front of the mirror, realizing that with the volume of the voicemail he might as well have just stomped across his room and the sound would have come out that same as the messages. The first voice played but it was so loud that it came out muffled, frightening Kurt. He toyed with the buttons and the noise decreased, making it easier to understand Rachel on the other line.

"_Hi Kurt, I know what I'm asking you to do is huge and I know you still hate me but…can you please come back to McKinley? We really miss you! You were such a great addition to the Glee club and now that you're gone, we seem to have lost all composure. As important I am to the club, you are…the heart…and soul…of New Directions."_

That was the end of the message. No "bye." No "Good Luck!." Just "You are the heart and soul of New Directions." Kurt didn't know why he wasn't flattered but just the way Rachel said it made it sound like it was the most difficult thing for her to say. It didn't sound sincere either. As if someone was feeding her the lines and she was having trouble getting them out due to her massive ego. He couldn't believe the nerve of Rachel, asking him to give up his well-being here at Dalton and go back to…being thrown against lockers and getting death threats from a homophobic bully.Kurt shook his head, trying to shake the idea as he played Mercedes' message.

"_Hey Boo, you better break legs at Regionals tomorrow! Love you!"_

Kurt smiled, Mercedes always left him with short and sweet messages that always left him in a good mood. He then tapped the latest and final message on his iphone screen and Finn's voice started to play over the small speakers.

"_Hey Kurt! I was going to ask if you were awake but seeing as I'm getting your answering machine, I guess not. I just need to talk to someone…I'm kinda nervous for the competition today. I totally understand if you don't want to help me though, I am on the opposing team afterall. So…uh…call me when you get this. I hope you have fun today with the Warblers."_

Kurt laughed as the message ended, Finn had called him, _from the neighboring room._ _And told Kurt to call him back when he might as well just walk over and talk to him in person._ That's just what he did too. He knocked on Finn's door and he opened with wide, anxious eyes. Kurt stepped in and found sheet music spread all over the bed, lyrics to he and Rachel's song, written by Rachel herself. The name of the song was called "Loser Like Me" from what Kurt understood.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked with a confused look as he stared up at his step-brother.

Finn shuffled his feet a little before replying. "I can't do this."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You've done it many times before. This can't be any different."

Finn just shrugged, sitting back on his bed. "But there's so much pressure. We lost last Regionals!"

"You can do this Finn! I know you can! You've got a whole team rooting for you, heck, even the Warblers are rooting for you!"

"I'm going to go out there and look like an idiot."

"Even if you do…you're still Finn Hudson, New Direction's strong lead singer. All that aside, I don't think you'll mess up."

Finn started to clean up the papers and put them away neatly in his three ring binder. "Thanks."

Kurt just smiled as he let his mind wander back to Rachel's haunting message. The most haunting part of it wasn't the actual message though, it was the fact that Kurt had thought of transferring back many times before but was distained by his own thoughts. He was finally rid of them and then Rachel comes and puts the idea back in his head. Kurt didn't know what he was going to do.

xXx

Quinn got out of bed quickly that morning, looking at her calendar. Today was March 15th. The day of the Regionals competition. That wasn't written on her calendar though. Instead, in big red letters were the words "Beth's First Birthday." Quinn looked at the words in a sort of disbelief and then collapsed on her bed in tears. Why hadn't she made an effort to see Beth? To have any sort of contact? And Puck, the baby's daddy…the two barely talked anymore. She and Mercedes weren't friends like they used to be either. Why did she let all of this fall apart? She had to fix this.

She went to call Puck, but froze when she realized that she didn't know what to say. Then she tried to call Mercedes but that didn't work out either. She sighed, throwing her phone at the wall and wiping away the few remaining tears. _How could she possibly keep it together for Regionals? _She went downstairs to talk to her mom after much inner-arguing. Judy Fabray was the only one that truly understood Quinn's place in the world right now.

"Mom…" Quinn started, grabbing a piece of fruit out of the bowl on the counter absently. "I'm sure You're aware that It's…Beth's Birthday…right?"

Judy nodded. "Indeed, how could I forget my granddaughter's birthday?"

Quinn just sighed. "Is she even ours when she belongs to Shelby now?"

Judy just looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile, enveloping her daughter in a tight hug.

"She can never stop being ours sweetheart. Just like you'll never stop being mine."


	2. Drama

Rachel walked through the doors of McKinley High with a sense of pride. She trotted in there with her head held high, nothing could ruin her mood. She hurried her way to the choir room where her teammates stood before her. She took in their worried expressions.

"Come on you guys, we have the talent for this, we are gonna win this thing!"

"Do you really believe that Rachel?" Asked Finn.

"Why wouldn't I Finn! We are unstoppable!"

Her teammates cheered in agreement.

"Maybe so, but obviously you don't have anything to worry about Rachel, you have all the talent. You are going to have a career when you walk out those doors. You have nothing riding on this club, you actually make good grades, you have everything!"

Rachel looked at him teary eyed. "I don't have you."

Finn gave her a pained look, he wanted so badly to hug her and tell her everything was okay, but how could he do that when he was so messed up right now?

" Regionals, you guys! Who's excited?"

Mr. Schuester came barreling through the choir room.

"Aww come on Mr. Schue, you know we aren't going to win." Finn said.

"Yea, Sue is coaching Aural Intensity. We are doomed." Said Tina.

"Hey! I don't want to hear that negative attitude! You guys need to stay positive otherwise we have no chance."

"Hey, there buddy!" Sue loped through the door. Will sank down into his chair.

"Yes, Sue?" He asked in irritation.

"Oh, come on now Will, don't be like that. I'm not here to spy if that's what you are thinking, I just wanted to remind you that Aural Intensity is going to push this glee club out of my hair. Speaking of hair, You look like Medusa, did you get trashed last night Will?"

"Sue that is enough!"

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving. But just to warn you, this is going to be my new trophy room so can you have it cleared out by second period? That would be spectacular! See ya later buddy!"

Will stifled a moan of protest. He had to get some spirit into these kids. He shot a glance at Finn, he was the leader that everyone looked up to. But he seems to be leading the whole downing of the spirit. There was so much drama that no wonder the kids had a horrible attitude. There had to be something he could do, but what?

xXx

Finn looked down as he passed Karofsky in the hallway. He felt his eyes on him but refused to return the glare. As he passed, he felt a flood of relief. He hurried through the doors and paused at the ballet studio, he heard crying. He spun around and tip toed inside. There was a single beam of light shining down on a head of blond hair. She looked like an angel. The girl looked up at him with tear filled eyes. An expression of horror took the place of despair as she had been caught. He looked at her with pity. She wiped the tears away quickly and sprinted out the back door. One name came to Finn's mind.

"Quinn."

It only took him a few seconds to process what he should do. He ran after her. He found her making an escape outside, she was fast, but he was faster. He caught her wrist and spun her around giving her a big hug. They stood there like that for 10 minutes as she cried and Finn hopelessly telling her everything would be okay. She looked up at him and at that moment he remembered why he fell in love with her. He pulled her along to his car and offered her a ride home for lunch. As he drove slowly, she trembled in the passenger seat.

"What's got you so upset today?"

" It's a long story I really don't want to talk about it."

"It's about Sam isn't it?"

He saw a look of anger flash through her eyes. But as quickly as it came, it melted. 

"No, no...not Sam…Beth."

Finn sat there and stared at the road, what was he going to tell her?

"I shouldn't have given her up, God I'm an idiot!" 

"You aren't an idiot, it was the only option." 

"But ignoring Mercedes ever since Beth was born isn't the only option. Treating Puck like he and I have nothing to do with eachother isn't the only option! I have let every potential friendship I have ever had slip away. I _am_ an idiot!" 

"Dammit Quinn!" 

She quivered in her seat. "What?" 

"Look, sorry about losing my temper but did you ever think of…I don't know…talking to them again? Maybe you can start again? Why can't you see that? Why can't you believe that you aren't are far smarter than you choose to beleive?"

"Have you ever thought worse of yourself than what other people see?" 

"Yea why?" 

"that's how I feel, I've made so many mistakes. I can't possibly fix them." 

"Life doesn't come with erasers." 

"When did you become a philosopher?" 

"Eh, I dabble." 

She smiled at him and laughed away her tears with him holding her tightly, remembering what it was like to have such a great boyfriend as Finn. 

xXx

The bus for Regionals arrived, they boarded were set to go. Rachel felt a little hurt that nobody came to sit by her, afterall she wrote the music they were going to sing, she felt they should be fighting to sit with her. Lauren and Puck look like they were making out and Tina and Mike are sitting next to eachother, busting moves in their seat. She was the only one by herself.

She wondered what Kurt thought of her invitation back to Glee. Surely he must have thought it over. Even if he did come back, the whole club wouldn't thank her, they would think Kurt missed them. She knew people didn't like her. She knew how she was and she was just beginning to understand that people didn't like her attitude. She had to change something.

Mr. Schuester climbed up and sat in the seat in front of her. Great, now all she will talk about is the music, as much as she loved that, she would rather tell people about the problems she was having in life, but nobody cared. The figure she complains for attention. So she stopped telling anybody anything. If only Finn would come and sit by her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized he wouldn't leave Quinn alone for her. She felt completely and utterly alone. She shook off that feeling and decided to focus on what really mattered, Regionals.

The bus roared to a hault and the glee clubbers scampered off in excitement. They burst through the doors and saw the Warblers standing to greet them. Rachel immediately looked for Kurt but he was not among the crowd.

"Just say it Kurt!"

"I don't know if I can, Blaine."

"What aren't you telling me?" 

"It's personal!"

Blaine was arguing with Kurt, an activity that he did not enjoy. Kurt looked distracted all day and he couldn't find out why. Kurt wasn't going to tell him anything. 

"Please, Kurt. Please tell me." Blaine looked at him pained. 

Poor Kurt, his soft spot. He doesn't like hurting Blaine. 

"Fine." 

"You are going to tell me?" 

"Yes." 

"Well… I'm waiting."

"I'll tell you after the competition. I can't have you distracted while we perform." 

Blaine let out a slow breath. Just then, the alarm for showtime rang heavily in the air. 

"Well, let's go then!" Yelled Wes. He ran onstage leaving Blaine to his thoughts. _What is Kurt not telling him? _Just then, Rachel walked by and paused to take a peek at the scene. At that moment, Blaine knew what was going on. He knew about Rachel's invitation back to McKinley. Kurt couldn't possibly be considering it…could he?


End file.
